


Tanglewood Days

by carolinecrane



Series: streetscapes [2]
Category: Glee, So You Think You Can Dance RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Will/Finn-centric companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/204838/chapters/304341">Those Old Streetscapes</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t Finn’s first time on a plane. He’d flown once before, when he was a kid and his mom scraped up the money to drag him to D.C. to look at the Vietnam Memorial and cry about how his dad was never coming home, and he didn’t even get a memorial of his own. It was kind of a depressing memory, actually, so he mostly tried not to think about it.

Usually it wasn’t that hard; he didn’t spend a lot of time thinking about planes when he wasn’t on them, so the subject of the trip didn’t come up a whole lot either. He wasn’t really thinking about it today either, but ever since they boarded the plane for the flight to L.A. it had been there in the back of his mind, kind of nagging at him every time he let his guard down.

Which was how he got distracted enough not to notice somebody coming down the aisle toward him until he found himself kind of wedged between the back row of seats and some guy he didn’t know.

Finn didn’t know him, but he knew who he was. He blinked and looked down at warm brown eyes, thick, wavy hair and a smile he’d only seen on TV. It had been a great smile then, but it turned out it was even better in person, and when he turned the wattage up a little Finn felt it all the way to his toes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t...”

“You’re that guy,” Finn interrupted, and yeah, even he knew how dumb that sounded, but in his defense, Will was even hotter in person. “From the show.”

His smile shifted a little, and Finn didn’t know him, so he couldn’t tell if it meant Will got off on being recognized, or if he just thought Finn was an idiot. He really hoped it wasn’t the idiot one, but he got that kind of a lot, so he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Will Schuester,” Will said, then he held out a hand. They were kind of wedged between the last row of seats and the bathroom, so it was kind of an awkward handshake, but Finn still felt a jolt shoot up his arm the second Will touched him.

“Finn...uh...Finn Hudson.”

“Nice to meet you, Finn Hudson,” Will said, then he smiled again and glanced over Finn’s shoulder, and for one crazy second Finn wondered if he was too tall to join the Mile High Club with a hot sort-of-stranger who could technically affect his brother’s standing in the competition.

Before he could decide whether that was a bad idea or a really, _really_ good one, Will let go of his hand and smiled at something behind Finn. He turned his head as far as he could while he was still kind of trapped between Will and the wall, catching a flash of movement that told him they weren’t alone. A second later a flight attendant stuck her head out of the galley to smile at them, and Finn felt his neck start to heat up.

“It was nice to meet you, Finn,” Will said again, and his smile made Finn feel kind of warm from the inside. “If you’ll excuse me...”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Finn answered, stepping to the right at the same moment Will moved, and just like that Finn was blocking him again. He had no idea if he was cockblocking the guy or if Will just wanted a club soda or something -- he was pretty sure rich people drank club soda, anyway -- but he wasn’t planning to stick around and find out.

At least not if he could get out of the way, but when he tried to move in the other direction Will moved with him.

“Sorry,” Finn mumbled, his whole face flushing, and when he felt a hand land on his waist he blushed even harder. Will smiled again, and Finn was pretty sure he was being kind of laughed at. Then Will’s other hand slid around his waist, and Finn let Will turn him until their positions were reversed.

Once Finn was standing in the aisle and Will was where Finn had started out he kind of smirked, and now Finn was positive Will was laughing at him. “Thanks for the dance.”

Before Finn could come up with an answer that wouldn’t prove he was a total idiot, Will was turning that smile of his on the flight attendant and asking for a Diet Coke. For a second Finn just stood there, staring at the back of Will’s head and committing the feeling of Will’s hands on his waist to memory. When he heard Will thanking the flight attendant he snapped out of it and turned away, navigating the aisle back to his row and dropping into the seat next to his mother.

“You okay, hon?” she asked, frowning at him when he glanced over at her. “You look a little flushed. I hope you’re not getting sick; the recycled air in here will just spread it to the entire plane.”

“I’m okay,” he said, though he had no clue if it was true. “I think I just ran into one of the judges from the show.”

“Oh? Well, I suppose it’s possible. I think this flight started in New York before it picked us up in Chicago,” she said, turning back to the magazine she’d picked up during their layover.

“Yeah,” Finn said, then he glanced down the aisle toward the galley. He couldn’t see Will anywhere, and Finn knew it shouldn’t matter, but he hoped it meant Will was already back in his seat somewhere in Business Class and not joining the Mile High Club with the flight attendant instead of Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn had the number programmed into his phone for a few weeks before he did anything about it. He _looked_ at it a lot, opening his phone and scrolling through his contacts, thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button before he panicked and closed the phone without dialing. The thing was, he had no clue what to say, or even if he was really supposed to call.

So it took him a few weeks to use it, and when he finally did work up the courage he still kind of chickened out.

He was planning to call - he was - and he was pretty sure he had the perfect excuse. But when he practiced the words out loud, said, “Hey, I know you’ve got your opening tonight and I just wanted to call and say good luck,” it just sounded stupid. Then he started wondering if he should be saying good luck at all, or if it was bad luck to say ‘good luck’ to the choreographer the way it was to the dancers, and he couldn’t bring himself to go through with it.

He couldn’t call and stutter on Will’s voicemail – or worse, in Will’s ear – about the best way to wish him luck on the opening of his new show. He had no idea if he was ever going to see Will again, but the chances would be a lot better if he didn’t totally humiliate himself the first time he called.

In the end he settled on a text, and yeah, maybe it made him kind of a coward, but he was mostly okay with that.

 _hey just wanted 2 say good luck tonite. or break a leg. whichever_

He hit send before he could talk himself out of it, then he shoved his phone in his pocket and tried not to think about it. He tried not to pull it out of his pocket every few minutes just to make sure the ringer was on, or to check that he’d really sent the text and hadn’t messed it up somehow. Every time he saw that yeah, it had definitely sent, he blushed and snapped his phone shut again, part of him hoping Will wouldn’t get it and the rest of him wishing Will would answer him already.

Not that he was really expecting an answer. Will had given Finn his number, sure, but he was probably just being nice. He was a pretty nice guy, after all; he’d invited Finn to sit with him during the show when Finn was in L.A., and he’d acted interested in everything Finn had to say, even though Finn was pretty sure most of what he’d said was stupid.

He probably sounded like a dumb kid, and Will was just being nice to him because he was Kurt’s brother. Will was older, after all, and he’d been all over the place and seen all kinds of stuff. There was no way he’d be interested in some college kid who’d barely been out of Ohio.

Still, he’d told Finn about his big opening, and he’d given Finn his number and smiled when he said, “Keep in touch,” so Finn figured there was a possibility he’d meant it.

The longer he went without an answer from Will the more he started to doubt it. Maybe Will was just busy with last-minute rehearsals, or maybe he was already working on some other project and didn’t have time to humor some kid with an embarrassing crush. All Finn knew for sure was that he wasn’t in L.A., mostly because he’d asked Kurt if Will was choreographing this week. He could hear Kurt rolling his eyes over the phone, and yeah, Finn knew it was kind of pathetic, but he liked Will enough to humiliate himself, at least in front of his brother.

And okay, apparently in front of Will too, or at least in Will’s inbox, because Will hadn’t called or texted, and Finn was starting to think that meant he wasn’t going to. He tried to distract himself by flipping through the channels, but even with Burt's five hundred channel premium satellite package there was nothing on. He tried the internet next, but when he found himself on Youtube looking up videos of Will’s choreography instead of doing something normal like surfing porn, he knew it was totally hopeless.

When he found a video of Will talking to some reporter about the show Finn gave up and pressed play. He was so busy watching Will smile at the camera and talk about how talented the dancers were this season that the sound of his phone ringing practically made him fall out of his chair, and by the time he fumbled to press pause and fished his phone out of his pocket he nearly missed the call.

“Hello?” he said, heart pounding way too hard in his chest.

“Finn,” Will said, and the sound of his voice saying Finn’s name sent a jolt of want straight to Finn’s dick. “How are you?”

“Great, I mean...uh…aren’t you…don’t you have your opening tonight?”

“To be honest, I’m trying not to think about it,” Will said, the last few words coming out in a little laugh, like maybe he was kind of embarrassed to admit it. The thought made Finn’s heart pound even harder, and he hoped that if he was going to have a heart attack, it would at least wait until he was done talking to Will. “When I got your message I thought you might be just the person to distract me.”

“Oh…oh yeah?” Finn stammered, his voice cracking a little, and he felt his face start to heat up. “I mean, sure. But…uh…why do you need distracting? Kurt says you’re, like, one of the best. There’s no way your show will tank.”

Will laughed again, warm and kind of...musical, and Finn felt it all the way to his toes. “I appreciate the vote of confidence from both you and your brother. I hope you’re right, but you can never really tell what the critics are going to say until they say it.”

It seemed weird that somebody like Will was actually worried about what people were going to think about his work. He was famous enough to be on TV, and Finn had always figured that once you were on TV you could pretty much do whatever you wanted. But he didn’t know anything about Broadway or dancing, and if Will was worried about it he probably had a good reason.

“Yeah, well, I bet it’s going to be awesome.” That got him another laugh, and he wasn’t sure why, but every time Will laughed it warmed Finn up from the inside, so he wasn’t complaining. “I mean, not like I know anything about dancing or whatever, but the routines you’ve done for the show are pretty great.”

“Thank you, Finn,” Will said, and he sounded kind of surprised, like maybe he didn’t expect Finn to know which routines were his, let alone appreciate them. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be troubling you with this. I’m sure you have other things to do.”

He didn’t, but Finn was pretty sure saying so would just make him look pathetic. The last thing he wanted Will to know was that aside from a few shifts in the office at Burt’s shop, he didn’t have much to do with his summer other than hang around his folks’ house and think about Will.

“Nah, it’s cool,” he said instead. “I’ve got a little time to kill.”

“So no summer classes?”

“No, I figured I’d take a break and work this summer, go to L.A. and see Kurt, you know.”

Will made a little noise like a hum, the sound sending warmth coiling in Finn’s stomach. “You and Kurt are close, aren’t you?”

“I guess. I mean, we haven’t been brothers that long. Just a few years. Anyway, he’s, like, totally in love with Puck now, so he’s probably going to move to New York and we won’t have much chance to hang out anymore.”

Will made that noise again, and Finn had to close his eyes for a second and take a deep breath. “Really? Kurt’s planning to move to New York?”

“Yeah,” Finn said, frowning into the phone for the first time since Will called. He knew Will thought Kurt was talented, but the thought that Will might be interested in more than that hadn’t crossed his mind until now. “Why?”

“So you’ll probably visit him at some point. You’re his brother, after all.”

“Yeah,” Finn said again, and now his head was starting to hurt. “I guess. Sure.”

“Well you’ll have to let me know when you’re in town. I’ll get you tickets to the show.”

“Oh.” Finn’s blush spread down his chest and up into his hair, and he was glad Will couldn’t see him grinning like an idiot. “Yeah. I mean, that would be great. I’ll…uh…give you a call.”

“I hope you’ll call before then,” Will said, voice low and full of promise and making the hair on the back of Finn’s neck prickle.

“Yeah, sure,” Finn answered. He vaguely registered the sound of Will saying he had to get going, and he knew he mumbled something in return, but he wasn’t exactly sure what. It didn’t really matter; what mattered was that Will wanted to see him again, and Finn wasn’t sure how he was going to pull it off, but he was going to make sure it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn had his head in the fridge when his phone rang, and he jumped at the sound and caught his forehead on the corner of the door. He swore under his breath and fumbled for his phone, glancing at the screen and swearing again before he answered.

“Will?”

“Finn,” Will said in that way he had, like he’d been waiting all day for the chance to say it. “How are you?”

“Uh...fine,” Finn said, rubbing at his forehead where he was pretty sure there was an indent from the fridge. “I’m good. How are you?”

As soon as he said it he rolled his eyes at himself, because seriously, could he sound any more like a total moron? Granted, he had a head injury, but there was no way he was telling Will about that and making himself look even more stupid.

“I’m good,” Will answered, and if he was laughing at Finn it was hard to tell. Mostly Will just sounded...happy, and Finn wanted to believe that had something to do with him. “Though I do have a confession to make. I’m afraid I might have gotten you in a little trouble with Kurt today.”

“Kurt? So you’re back in L.A.?”

“I’m choreographing this week,” Will said. “It’s a Broadway number for Kurt and Puck, actually, based on Kurt’s plans to move to New York. I suppose it’s a little autobiographical as well, but then, most routines are.”

“So what does any of that have to do with me?”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Finn passed the time picturing Will’s smile when he said Finn’s name. The image made him blush all the way to the roots of his hair, and he swallowed hard and sent up a quick prayer of thanks that Will couldn’t see him.

“While I was explaining the routine to Kurt and Puck I mentioned that you’d said Kurt was thinking of moving to New York, but I didn’t stop to think that maybe it wasn’t common knowledge. I’m sorry, Finn, I just assumed since you two are close that you would have mentioned we’d spoken.”

“We’re not really that kind of close,” Finn said, growing redder by the second, and yeah, he was definitely glad they weren’t on Skype or something. “I mean it’s fine, I would have told him, but he didn’t really date in high school and he always seemed kind of annoyed that I did, so...”

As soon as he realized that he’d just implied he and Will were _dating_ he stopped talking, his whole face burning. Any second Will was going to make some excuse and hang up, then Finn was never going to hear from him again and he’d never get a chance to find out what it was like to date Will for real.

“Well that doesn’t appear to be a problem anymore,” was all Will said, and this time Finn was pretty sure he was being laughed at. But Will wasn’t hanging up, and he figured maybe that was a good sign. “Kurt and Puck seem very devoted to one another.”

“So he didn’t deny the whole New York thing?”

“No. On the contrary, he seemed excited about the routine I choreographed. It’s really perfect for the two of them, if I do say so.”

Finn grinned at the pride in Will’s voice, one hand on the back of his neck to rub at too-warm skin. “That’s cool. I mean, he hasn’t actually _said_ he’s moving, so mostly we were just assuming. But it’s good to know we were right, I guess.”

“Finn, I’m sorry, I should have asked...”

“Seriously, it’s cool,” Finn interrupted, because Will sort of sounded like he was going to stroke out or something. “He’s probably glad he doesn’t have to break the news to Burt himself.”

Will’s laugh sent a fresh wave of heat down Finn’s spine, pooling at the base of his stomach and making him close his eyes for a second. “So how long are you in L.A. for, anyway?”

“Well I’m on the judging panel for the finale, so I thought I’d just stay put until then. Things are going well back in New York; they don’t need me to rush back.”

“Yeah, I read the reviews you sent,” Finn said, grinning into the phone when he remembered Will’s e-mail. “Congratulations, looks like your show’s a big hit.”

“At least it looks like we won’t be closing any time soon,” Will answered. “So it should still be running when you finally make it to the city for a visit.”

And yeah, he’d thought about Will’s offer to get him tickets, spent a few days trying to decide if Will was just being nice, or if he really did want Finn to look him up whenever he got to New York. Finally he decided to stop thinking about it at all, but that was pretty much impossible when Will kept sending him links to reviews. Like he was trying to stay in touch with Finn, and the fact that Will took the time out of what was obviously a pretty hectic schedule to e-mail him had to mean something.

“I don’t suppose you’re planning to come to L.A. to cheer on your brother in the finale,” Will said, and something about the way his voice dropped when he said it made Finn’s stomach do a weird little flip.

“I don’t know,” Finn answered, because the truth was they hadn’t talked about it. “I mean, he hasn’t actually made it to the finale yet, right?”

“He’ll make it,” Will said, and he sounded so sure that Finn couldn’t help wanting to believe him. “Kurt’s a very talented dancer, and after the audience sees him dance with Puck this week, I’ll be very surprised if he’s not in the top four.”

“Yeah? Cool,” Finn said, because it would be cool for Kurt to make it all the way to the finale. That was the whole point of trying out for the show, after all, and Finn wanted him to do well just as much as anybody else. “Maybe we will come out. For moral support, you know?”

There was another pause, and this time Finn passed the time picturing what Will would look like when he was sweaty and breathless after performing one of those dances he choreographed.

“Well if you do make it out here, give me a call. I’d like to see you again.”

Later Finn wouldn’t remember what he said, exactly. Something along the lines of _yeah, sure_ and _definitely_ , making promises he wasn’t even sure he could keep, because it wasn’t like he could promise he’d show up in L.A. next week. But he wanted to be there – for Kurt, yeah, but mostly to see Will – and now that he knew Will wanted to see him too, he _really_ wanted to be there.

When Burt and Carole got home Finn was still in the kitchen, sitting at the table rubbing his sore forehead and staring at his phone like maybe he was trying to convince himself he hadn’t just imagined the entire conversation.

“Honey, what are you doing?” his mom asked, and when she turned on the light Finn realized it had gotten dark while he was sitting there.

“Just thinking,” Finn said, then he glanced at his phone again. “Don’t you think we should go out to L.A. for the finale? I mean, if Kurt makes it to the top four, he’d probably appreciate the support, right?”

Burt and his mom exchanged a look he didn’t understand, then Burt nodded kind of slow. “We talked about flying out again at dinner, but we thought maybe you’d rather stay here this time, spend some time with your friends. Classes start again soon, right?”

“No, I want to go,” Finn said, then he blushed and picked up his phone. “I mean, Kurt’s the only brother I’ve got, right? I should be there for him too.”

“Suit yourself, son,” Burt said, still kind of frowning, but he clapped Finn on the shoulder anyway. “I’m sure Kurt would be glad to see you.”

Just for a second Finn felt kind of guilty, mostly because he was pretty sure Kurt would know exactly why he was so gung ho to fly all the way to L.A. again. Then again, Kurt had Puck now, and Will said they looked, like, totally in love, so Finn figured maybe this time he’d understand.


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing Finn wasn’t used to, it was being nervous before a date. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, but most of the guys he’d hooked up with in the past had been more casual than anything.

But this thing with Will...for all he knew it was casual too, but for once in his life, Finn didn’t really want it to be. At least he didn’t think he wanted it to be. The truth was that he didn’t really know what he wanted from Will, or more importantly, what Will wanted from him.

He wiped his palms on his jeans for the tenth time, then he wondered if maybe he should have worn something a little nicer than jeans for their first date. It was just dinner, but Finn had no idea where they were going, and if Will wanted to go somewhere nice Finn was definitely going to be under-dressed.

And that was another problem; he’d never dated an older guy, let alone somebody...well, kind of famous, and he had no idea what to wear or how to act. He’d thought about asking Kurt, but Kurt was already mad enough at Finn for not thinking the weekend all the way through, so in the end he’d decided just to show up and hope for the best.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing in the lobby, getting more and more nervous that Will was going to show up in a suit or something, when the elevator finally opened and Will stepped out.

He wasn’t wearing a suit. He had on a white button-down, open at the collar to reveal a hint of skin, over a pair of jeans that fit like they were made just for him. Finn swallowed hard and wiped his hands again, then he took a few steps forward to meet Will in the middle of the lobby.

“Finn,” Will said, smiling like he was surprised to find Finn waiting exactly where he was supposed to be, but Will couldn’t think of anybody he’d rather run into. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”

“No, it’s cool, I...uh...hi,” Finn finally managed, and he would have been embarrassed that he sounded like a complete moron if he wasn’t too busy trying not to catch on fire from his blush.

“Hi,” Will answered, his smile turning up a notch or two, and Finn couldn’t even blame Will for laughing at him. “I’m glad you made it. I’ve really been looking forward to seeing you again.”

“Yeah...uh...yeah, me too,” Finn said, then he cleared his throat and smiled back at Will. “Only I wasn’t planning on sounding like such an idiot.”

Will laughed for real then, but his hand landed on Finn’s shoulder at the same time, and Finn found he didn’t mind while Will was touching him. “It’s just dinner, Finn.”

Finn nodded and let Will steer him out of the hotel, his hand leaving Finn’s shoulder to settle in the center of Finn’s back. He expected Will to let go once they were out of the hotel, but instead he left his hand where it was, warm and solid and pressing into Finn’s back like he was worried Finn was going to make a break for it or something. Except that was the last thing on Finn’s mind, especially while Will was touching him. 

He wasn’t sure how far they walked before they got to the restaurant, but by the time Will steered him through a heavy wooden door Finn was pretty sure he was never going to be able to close his eyes without imagining Will’s hand on his back again. He was already imagining Will’s hands on other parts of him, and Finn was grateful that the restaurant was pretty dark, because he was pretty sure he was blushing again.

“Schuester. I called ahead,” Will said to the hostess, flashing her one of his movie star smiles. When she picked up a couple menus and motioned toward the back of the dining room Will glanced over at Finn, and Finn figured he was probably imagining it, but it seemed like his smile got a little softer.

His hand was back on Finn, anyway, on his arm this time to steer Finn ahead of him toward their table. The hostess led them to a table near the window, out of the main flow of traffic where they could talk without the whole dining room overhearing them. Finn had no idea if it was a coincidence or if Will had asked for a specific table, but when the hostess left them alone and Will smiled at him again, Finn decided he didn’t care.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Will said. “I confess when Kurt got sent home, I wasn’t sure you’d still make the trip.”

Finn blushed again and glanced down at his menu, but it could have been written in Spanish for all he actually took in. It wasn’t like he could tell Will the truth, that he’d horned in on Kurt’s reunion with Puck just for the chance to hook up with Will. He couldn’t say that he probably would have flown all the way back to L.A. just to have dinner with Will, and if he didn’t get an invitation to spend the night with Will it would be worth the trip anyway.

“I figured he could still use the moral support,” Finn said, hoping it at least sounded a little convincing. “Anyway, he’s not going to be hanging around Ohio for much longer, so I won’t get a lot of chances to hang out with him after this.”

Will didn’t point out that Finn wouldn’t have a lot of time to hang out with Kurt while they were in L.A. either, even though they both knew how brutal his rehearsal schedule was for the rest of the trip. He had to know why Finn had flown all the way across the country, though, and if he wasn’t happy about it, he was doing a great job of faking it. He was smiling like Finn hung the moon, anyway, and he didn’t seem to care who noticed. 

“So are you done with all your choreography stuff now?” Finn asked, glancing up from his menu to find Will still watching him. 

“They’re performing a couple of my routines during the finale showcase, so I’ll spend a little time tomorrow helping the dancers refresh their memories. But other than that, I’m officially off the clock.”

Will smiled again, then he looked down at his menu, and Finn couldn’t decide if that meant he was free for _Finn_ , or if he was just looking forward to a little down time. Then again, there was no reason he couldn’t spend his down time with Finn.

Their waitress showed up with their drinks and Finn turned back to his menu, rattling off the first thing he saw. Once she was gone again he wasn’t sure what he’d ordered, but Will was smiling at him again, so he didn’t really care.

“So who do you think’s going to win?”

“My money was on your brother,” Will answered, his smile turning sort of sheepish. “Considering he’s out of the running, I’m not sure my opinion’s worth much.”

“Yeah, but I care what you think,” Finn said, and when Will smiled and kind of ducked his head, he felt his cheeks heat up again. “I mean, you’ve worked with all of them, right?”

Will nodded, fingers drumming on the table like he was really thinking about it. “Mike’s by far the most talented, but Puck’s got the charisma to appeal to the voting public. Then again, Mike’s never been in the bottom, and he’s got looks on his side.”

“What about Brittany? She’s never been in the bottom either,” Finn said.

Will nodded and reached for his water glass, and Finn tried not to stare at his throat while he swallowed. “She’s got an excellent shot as well. It’s really anyone’s game at this point.”

“So that’s your professional opinion?”

When Will looked at him Finn smirked. “I suppose I deserved that.”

“No, I mean, I get it,” Finn said, but he couldn’t quite hide his grin. “I don’t know anything about dancing, but they’re all pretty good. They’d have to be to get this far, right?”

“Sure, they’ll all go far, regardless of who wins. Speaking of which, I’d like to have word with Kurt before you guys head home, if you wouldn’t mind passing the message along.”

“Yeah, sure,” Finn answered. 

He didn’t ask what Will wanted to talk to Kurt about; he figured it probably had something to do with dancing, which meant he wouldn’t understand it anyway. Besides, they were technically on a date -- at least Finn was pretty sure by now that it was a date -- and the last thing he wanted to do was talk about his brother. 

“So school starts up soon, doesn’t it?” Will said. “Did you say you’re studying sports medicine?”

“Yeah,” Finn answered. “I started out in sports management, but then I decided I’d probably make a better coach than a manager.”

“Don’t they kind of boil down to the same thing?” 

“Not really. I mean, take what you do. You come up with all the moves for the dancers and put them together to tell a story or whatever, right? Just like a coach comes up with the best plays to win against the other team. But you don’t have to run the theater or do the publicity to make sure people show up. You just put on the show.”

“So you’re more interested in putting on the show than bringing in the audience,” Will said, and he was smiling again, but Finn was pretty sure he wasn’t being laughed at, at least.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not as pretty as the shows you put on.”

‘I don’t know about that. It takes a certain amount of grace to be an athlete. Look at all the football teams that use ballet stretches as part of their workout.”

And yeah, he had a point, technically. Finn knew that some of the stretches they did on the field had a lot in common with the stuff Kurt did in dance class. But it definitely wasn’t dancing, and he’d sure as hell never thought of himself as graceful.

“I’m not much of a dancer,” he said, grinning sheepishly when Will laughed. 

“Anyone can learn to dance. I could teach you,” Will said, like he actually believed it. He sounded pretty confident, anyway, which just went to show that he’d never seen Finn dance before.

Finn laughed at the thought, but before he could tell Will he was crazy, their waitress arrived with their dinner. Once she set their food down and refilled their water glasses Finn looked over at Will again, and when he found Will watching him, he felt himself blush for the third time that night.

“So when did you want to teach me those moves?”

“Any time you’re ready, Finn,” Will answered, and when he smiled this time, Finn grinned right back at him.

~

He managed not to embarrass himself during dinner. At least he was pretty sure he didn’t say anything dumb; Will smiled at him a lot, and he only laughed when Finn was actually trying to be funny, so Finn figured he was doing okay. Will wouldn’t let him chip in for the check, and when they finally headed out his hand was right back on Finn like he’d been waiting all night just to touch Finn again.

It was still hot outside even though the sun had gone down, and Finn sent up a quick prayer that he wouldn’t start sweating where Will’s hand was pressed against his back. As soon as he thought it Will let go, and Finn had to work hard not to reach back and make sure he wasn’t blowing their first date by sweating all over Will.

Instead he glanced toward Will, and when he found Will watching him, Finn grinned and swayed close enough to let their shoulders brush together. It was tempting to reach out and grab Will’s hand, and Finn was pretty sure he wouldn’t even mind. But Will was the one with the famous face, and Finn wasn’t sure how he’d feel about being spotted holding hands with some random guy right out in the open where anyone could see.

The truth was that Finn still didn’t know a whole lot about Will; he didn’t know if Will was one of those guys who liked to keep his private life under wraps, or if he was leading parades in his spare time. But he didn’t have a problem touching Finn in front of other people, and he hadn’t even tried to pretend he wasn’t flirting, even when their waitress was around to overhear, so Finn figured he couldn’t be that worried about it.

He was still trying to work up the nerve to make a move when they reached the hotel, and Finn swallowed a sigh when he realized that meant their date was probably over. He still didn’t know where he was going to spend the night; all he knew for sure was he wouldn’t be crashing with Kurt and Puck.

Finn took a deep breath and braced himself for the moment Will turned to him and said that he’d had a good time, but he had an early morning and he should probably call it a night. If he ditched Finn in the lobby there wouldn’t even be a goodnight kiss, and flying all the way to L.A. for dinner was pathetic, even for him. He imagined Kurt’s reaction if he found out and swallowed a groan, his footsteps slowing a little as they approached the hotel’s automatic doors.

“Something wrong?” Will asked, and when Finn looked up Will’s forehead was scrunched up in a cute little frown.

“No. I mean, I’m good.” He managed what he hoped was a convincing smile, and it must have been, because Will smiled back at him, then he reached over and caught Finn’s hand.

“Good. So what do you say we get started on those dance lessons?”

“What, now?” Finn said, but he didn’t try to stop Will from pulling him across the lobby in the direction of the rehearsal studios. He knew he should; if he actually let Will try to teach him how to dance Will was going to see exactly how uncoordinated he was, and then he wouldn’t want anything to do with Finn. But it was hard to think when Will’s hand was wrapped around his, warm and solid and obviously not caring who saw.

“Unless you have other plans,” Will said, but he was still smiling like he already knew the answer.

“No plans,” Finn answered, not that it would have mattered if he did have somewhere to be, because there was no way he was going to tell Will no.

He let Will pull him into the rehearsal studio, waited while Will turned on the lights and cued up some music, then turned to Finn again. He looked Finn up and down, one eyebrow raised like he was trying to decide where to start. Or maybe he was trying to decide what part of Finn to take a bite out of first. The thought sent a shiver down Finn’s spine, and he swallowed and took a couple steps forward. 

“Seriously, Will, I don’t dance.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Will said, then he held out his hand again, and Finn blushed and took it. He let Will pull him forward, then he let Will grip his hips and push him into the right position. 

It felt...weird, having Will’s hands on him like this, but Will didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Then again, he did this kind of thing all the time, so for him it was no big deal. That didn’t stop Finn from blushing when Will pressed their joined hands to his own chest, his other hand still on Finn’s hip and swaying him in time to the music.

“Surely you’ve done this much before.”

“At my mom’s wedding, I guess,” Finn answered, but the truth was he couldn’t really remember. It was way too hard to think when Will was pressed up against him and _moving_ , and there was no way Finn was making it through the night without embarrassing himself.

“Well, then, you’re halfway there. All you have to do is add a little footwork and you’re practically an expert,” Will said, and Finn didn’t believe that for a second, but if Will wanted to keep holding onto him, he wasn’t going to complain.

As he spoke Will led Finn through a few basic steps, using his hands and sometimes a knee in just the right place to get Finn to move his feet where he wanted them. It was weird, but it was kind of hot, too, letting Will lead him around the room in time to some song Finn had never heard before. It was definitely the strangest date he’d ever been on, but Will was grinning at him like he’d never had so much fun.

“Trust me?” Will asked, and Finn did, but before he got the chance to say so Will was spinning away from him. Or maybe he was spinning Finn away; whatever he was going for, Finn tried to follow his lead, but somehow his feet didn’t get the memo. He felt himself starting to go down and tried to recover his balance, but all he managed to do was fall sideways instead of backwards.

He felt Will reach out to catch him, felt his hand close around Will’s and knew it was a bad idea. Before he could let go he was pulling Will forward, and a second later they both hit the floor. Will landed pretty much right on top of him, knocking the wind out of Finn for a second. And it just figured that Will was stretched out on top of him for the first time and Finn couldn’t even enjoy it, because he was too busy wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

“Finn? Are you okay?” Will asked, pushing up to look down at him. Finn sighed and opened his eyes to find Will frowning at him, hands braced on the floor on either side of Finn and looking so _worried_ that Finn wanted to laugh.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Unless you count the fact that I can’t dance.”

Will laughed at that, but he didn’t make a move to let Finn up. In fact, he seemed pretty okay with staying right where he was, and Finn definitely wasn’t complaining. 

“It’s only your first lesson. You take direction really well; that’s a good sign. In no time at all you’ll be waltzing like a pro.”

His hair was sort of falling across his forehead, and before he could talk himself out of it Finn reached up and pushed a stray curl back away from his face. His fingers trailed through Will’s hair to land on the back of his neck, holding him in place as Finn lifted up off the floor.

“Is that what we were doing?” he heard himself say, and his voice sounded kind of breathy, but he didn’t really want to talk about dancing anyway. 

“More or less,” Will answered, the words warm against Finn’s lips, and somehow he’d gotten a little closer without Finn noticing.

If Will was going to pull away and put the brakes on, this would be the moment. If Finn had read all the signs completely wrong this was the moment Will would say so, the moment he’d pull away and probably say he was sorry for giving Finn the wrong impression and then go back to his life and lose Finn’s number. 

Finn held his breath while he waited for Will to ask what the hell he thought he was doing, but a second passed, then another, and Will was still watching him from close up like he was waiting for something. Like he was waiting for _Finn_ , and that Finn could work with.

He tightened his grip on the back of Will’s neck and surged up to press their lips together. Will sighed against his mouth like maybe he wasn’t sure this moment was going to happen, and if Finn had known Will had been waiting for him to make a move, he would have done it the second Will got off the elevator and smiled at him. He laughed into the kiss and pulled back just far enough to look at Will, taking in dark eyes and red lips before he surged up to kiss Will again.

Will’s mouth parted against his, tongue sliding along Finn’s bottom lip and sending a shiver straight down his spine. He let out a sound that was pretty close to a whimper, fingers buried in Will’s hair and dragging him even closer.

He didn’t even care that he was still flat on his back on a seriously hard floor with Will’s weight pinning him down. There were a lot worse ways the night could have gone, anyway, and if he could talk Will into taking things someplace a little more comfortable, their first date would be pretty much perfect.

His free hand slid down Will’s back, fingers curling in Will’s shirt to try to tug him even closer. He felt Will’s sharp intake of breath against Finn’s mouth, then Will was pulling back to look at him, and Finn braced himself for the moment Will put the brakes on. He opened his eyes, expecting to find Will frowning again, or maybe giving him that sad smile Cat always got right before she told one of the dancers they were going home.

Instead Will was grinning at him, and when Will traced the line of Finn’s mouth with the pad of his thumb, Finn figured maybe he wasn’t about to get shot down after all. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Perfect,” Finn answered. “I think I’ve had enough dancing for one night, though.”

Will laughed and climbed off him, then he reached down to help Finn off the floor. “Are you sure? I think we were really getting somewhere.”

Will’s hand was still wrapped around his, and when he tugged Finn took the hint and let Will pull him forward. “All I know is that if you don’t want to end up on the floor again, we should probably quit while we’re ahead.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Will said, his free hand on the side of Finn’s neck to tilt his head a little, “that part wasn’t so bad.”

He breathed the words against Finn’s mouth, and this time Finn didn’t even hesitate before he pushed forward to kiss Will again. An arm slid around his waist to pull him close, and if all their dance lessons ended like this, Finn would never complain about dancing again. 

He slid his arms around Will’s waist, fingers closing around the back of his shirt and gripping hard to keep himself from grinding against Will. He was trying to remember _why_ he wasn’t grinding against Will when he heard voices behind him, and he pulled away and glanced over his shoulder to find two of the contestants from the show staring at them.

One of them was the blond guy – Sam, Finn was pretty sure – and the other was his partner from the beginning of the show, Mercedes. Finn blushed and let go of Will, taking a couple steps backwards and managing somehow not to fall on his ass again. 

“Hi, guys,” he heard Will say, but there was no way Finn could look at any of them without, like, bursting into flames or something, so he kept his eyes on the door and wondered what would happen if he just made a break for it.

“Sorry,” Sam said. “We were just going to run through our routine one more time, but if you’re in the middle of something…”

“No, it’s fine. We’re done here,” Will answered, and Finn ignored the way his heart sank. Will took a couple steps forward, then his hand was on Finn’s back again, but this time it felt less like Will just wanted to touch and more like Finn was some dumb kid he needed to take care of.

He let Will steer him out of the studio anyway, and he even let himself enjoy the way Will’s hand felt on him, just in case it was the last time Will touched him.

“Are you going to get in trouble because of this?” Finn asked as soon as they were alone again.

“Of course not," Will answered, then he stopped walking and let go of Finn’s back to rest a hand on his arm. “Why would we get in trouble? It’s not as though you’re a contestant on the show, and even if you were, I don’t have any influence over the outcome.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Finn glanced over his shoulder, half expecting Sam and Mercedes to be watching them, but there was no one around to watch him humiliate himself. “I just…Kurt kind of made me promise not to embarrass him.”

Will laughed, low and sort of soft, then he reached up and pressed his hands to either side of Finn’s face. “Kurt has nothing to do with this, Finn.”

It was Will who leaned in this time, and Finn let him, just to make sure he meant it. He let Will kiss him slow, taking his time like maybe he was trying to make a point. Like he wanted Finn to be sure he meant it, and if he felt like he had to prove himself, Finn was more than willing to let him.

His hands slid down Will’s back to curve around his ass, pulling Will close and this time Finn didn’t try to keep himself from grinding against him. He heard Will moan into the kiss, felt the way Will shuddered and grinned against Will’s lips.

“I’d invite you back to my room, but the truth is, I don’t have one,” Finn said, pulling back to press their foreheads together.

“Aren’t you staying with Kurt?”

“He kind of made it sound like he was planning to kill me if I showed up and ruined his big reunion with Puck,” Finn answered, and now that he’d said it out loud, it sounded pretty pathetic.

Will sighed against his mouth and Finn braced himself for a rejection, maybe for Will to say he was sorry, but he had to get up early for rehearsals and there was no way Finn could crash with him. Then Will’s lips brushed against his, warm and soft and if he was blowing Finn off, he wasn’t doing a very good job.

“I promised myself I wasn’t going to rush this,” Will said, half to himself.

“No rush,” Finn answered, but he was already grinning at the thought that this wasn’t just a hook-up for Will after all. “I’ve got all night.”

Will laughed and kissed him again, hand sliding into his hair and smiling up close and yeah, Finn could definitely get used to this. “Well, I can hardly let you sleep in the lobby.”

“I don’t know about you, but I wasn’t planning to get a whole lot of sleep tonight.”

He heard Will’s sharp intake of breath, then Will was kissing him again, hard this time. When he pulled away he nodded once and reached for Finn’s hand, tugging him toward the elevators without looking at him, and Finn swallowed hard and followed. 

It felt like forever before the elevator finally arrived, but when the doors slid open they stood aside to let an older couple get off before Will pulled him into the car. As soon as the doors shut Will was kissing him again, one hand in his hair and the other pushing under his shirt, and Finn wasn’t sure if they were even going to make it back to Will’s room.

“I meant it, Finn. We don’t have to rush into anything here,” Will said, but the effect was kind of ruined by the heat of Will’s palm where it was pushing up Finn’s shirt in the back.

“We kind of do, though, don’t we?” Finn pulled back to look at Will just as the elevator dinged, and when the door slid open he let Will steer him off the elevator and into the hall. “I mean, this is why you wanted me to come back out to L.A., right?”

“No,” Will said, and for a second Finn wondered if maybe he’d read this whole thing wrong. Except Will was the one who’d jumped him as soon as they got on the elevator, and Finn knew for sure that Will wanted him, at least. “Obviously I’m attracted to you. But when I said I wanted to see you, I meant exactly that. I like you, Finn. I know our situation isn't ideal, but I’d like to see you again.”

“Yeah?” Finn said, and he knew he probably had a dopey grin on his face, but he couldn’t make himself care.

“Yes,” Will answered, grinning back at Finn before Will pulled him close to kiss him again.

“Good.” Finn’s hands landed on Will’s hips to curl in the fabric of his jeans, steering him down the hall even though he didn’t know exactly where they were going. “But that doesn’t mean we have to waste an opportunity, right?”

Will smiled again, softer this time, then he stopped in front of a door and let go of Finn long enough to reach for his key card. A second later he was leading Finn into a room a lot bigger than Kurt’s. There was a leather couch on one wall opposite a huge flatscreen TV, and a couple chairs that looked a lot less comfortable than Burt’s recliner.

There was no bed in sight, though, and Finn was still trying to figure out where Will was sleeping when a hand closed around his and Will tugged him toward a door on the other side of the room. He stopped when they reached the doorway, and Finn caught a glimpse of a giant bed covered in pillows before Will leaned in to kiss him.

Hands pushed up under his shirt again, sliding up his back and pulling him even closer. Finn didn’t even realize they were moving until the back of his legs hit the mattress, but when they did he pulled away from Will long enough to tug his shirt over his head. He kicked off his shoes before he sat down on the edge of the bed, then he moved back on the mattress to give Will room to stretch out next to him.

“Your room’s a lot nicer than Kurt’s,” Finn said, bouncing a little on the expensive-looking comforter just to illustrate his point.

Will laughed and reached out to rest a hand on Finn’s stomach, just above the waistband of his jeans. “I suppose experience has its rewards.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that,” Finn said, then he surged up and kissed Will hard.

Will let out a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan, lips parting to kiss Finn back as he lowered them to the mattress. He was still wearing all his clothes, hand pressed warm against Finn’s stomach but not really doing anything, like he was waiting for Finn to make the next move. Like he really was worried that somehow he was pressuring Finn into putting out on their first date, even though Finn was the one who’d practically invited himself to stay in Will’s room.

Finn laughed against his mouth at the thought, and Will pulled back to frown at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Finn said. “Nothing’s wrong. I’ve been thinking about this since that first day on the plane.”

Will sighed and pressed his forehead against Finn’s shoulder, trapping Finn’s hands between them. “I confess the thought’s crossed my mind more than once, too.”

“You don’t sound all that happy about it,” Finn said, tensing under Will as he flattened his hands against Will’s chest. “Is it because Kurt’s my brother?”

“No,” Will answered, and when he pulled back to look at Finn, he looked a little panicked. “It has nothing to do with Kurt. I’m not regretting this, Finn. It’s just that the logistics aren’t exactly on our side. It was one thing when you were just the cute guy from the plane, but then you turned up with Kurt at rehearsal and I got to know you a little, and I wanted to know more.”

Finn knew he should be taking the conversation seriously, especially since Will was basically saying that he wanted to keep seeing Finn after this weekend. That was a lot better than a hook-up, and way more than he’d let himself hope for. But it was hard to focus on what happened after the weekend, especially when Will was still stretched out half on top of him and staring at him like he was worried Finn was going to freak out any second.

“You thought I was cute?”

“Obviously,” Will answered, kind of rolling his eyes, but he was smiling too, and Finn grinned back at him and reached for the buttons on the front of his shirt.

“Good,” Finn said, then he shoved Will’s shirt down his shoulders and pushed until he took the hint and sat up long enough to pull it off. Finn followed him up, hands under his undershirt to push it up his chest. And he knew Will was in great shape, but his mouth still went dry at the sight of Will’s perfect abs.

Finn worked out during football season, but he wasn’t that great about keeping up with his runs during the summer, and even when he was on top of his game, he’d never looked like Will. He’d never worried about it until now, either, but it was hard not to feel self-conscious when Will reached down and pulled his undershirt over his head.

“Damn,” Finn heard himself murmur, and when Will grinned Finn could tell he knew exactly how good he looked. “I guess experience really does have its advantages.”

Will laughed at that, then he leaned in and pressed their lips together for a soft kiss. “I’m relieved to hear you think so.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Finn whispered against his mouth, then he kissed Will again, harder this time. He felt himself moving backwards, Will’s hands on him to ease them back onto the mattress. 

Finn sighed against his lips and slid his arms around Will’s neck to trace the lines of his shoulders. Will made a noise that could have been a moan and ran a hand along Finn’s arm, pulling it away from his neck to slide their fingers together. He pressed their joined hands against the mattress as he hooked one leg over Finn’s thighs, hips moving in little circles while they kissed.

Finn slid his free hand down Will’s back, tracing hard muscle and warm skin until he reached the waistband of Will’s jeans. He slipped two fingers under the fabric, and when Will moaned again Finn grinned into the kiss. Will’s mouth left his to trail hot kisses along his jaw and down his neck, tongue sliding out to tease each sensitive spot he found until Finn was panting and arching up against him.

“Do you have any lube?” Finn said, though he wasn’t sure he’d actually said it out loud until Will shook his head and pressed a kiss to the bottom of Finn’s chin.

“I didn’t want to presume.”

Finn rolled his eyes, because _seriously_ , then he shoved until Will rolled off him. 

“Yeah, well, lucky I don’t have a thing about playing hard to get.” He dug into the pocket of his jeans for condoms, but when he remembered the tube of lube back in his bag he swore under his breath and dropped back down on the mattress next to Will. “Fuck. I left my bag in Kurt’s room.”

Will reached out and closed his fingers around one of the condoms Finn had dropped on the bed, staring at it like somebody had died for a second. And Finn knew the feeling, because this definitely wasn’t the way he’d planned for tonight to go.

He was sort of tempted to drag Will out of bed and to the nearest drugstore, but before he could suggest it Will leaned in to kiss him. “Don’t go anywhere.”

A second later he was climbing off the bed and heading for the bathroom, and Finn didn’t have to ask where he was going. Like he was planning to bail even if there wasn’t anything around they could use as lube; sure, he was a few years younger than Will, and he hadn’t traveled the world or anything, but he wasn’t a moron.

He climbed off the bed long enough to pull his jeans off, considered leaving his boxers on for a second before he realized that just meant wasting more time. Once he was undressed he climbed back onto Will’s giant bed, pushing the covers out of the way to stretch out on the pillows and wait for Will to come back.

A few seconds later he did, clutching a bottle in one hand and kind of frowning like he wasn’t sure whatever it was would work. When he looked up and caught sight of Finn his eyes went wide, then he crossed back to the bed and set the bottle down on the nightstand.

For a few seconds he just stood next to the bed and looked at Finn, but just when Finn was starting to think about covering up Will reached for his jeans and popped open the button. Finn watched him slide his zipper down, and when Will slid the fabric down his legs Finn swallowed hard and pushed up on his elbows to get a better view.

He watched Will hook his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs, sliding them down slow, like he was _trying_ to make Finn crazy. And maybe he was, because when Finn blew out a frustrated breath and sat up to swing his legs over the side of the bed, Will just smirked and let Finn drag him forward.

Finn’s hands landed on Will’s ass, shoving his underwear down his thighs as Will leaned in to kiss him. His mouth opened under Will’s to swallow a gasp when Finn pulled Will flush against him, and he laughed into the kiss and helped Will push his underwear off the rest of the way.

Once they were both undressed Will shoved Finn back onto the bed, then he climbed onto the mattress and crawled over Finn to kiss him again. He stretched out on top of Finn, pressing them together from their ankles to their foreheads and kissing Finn like they had all the time in the world. And they definitely didn’t have that much time, but they had all night, anyway, so Finn just slid his arms around Will’s waist and kissed him back.

Will rocked against him, hips moving slow and teasing little moans out of Finn. Finn’s hands were moving, palms pressed to warm skin and touching every inch of Will he could reach. Trying to get Will even closer, as though he thought maybe he could fit them into the same space if he just tried hard enough. And that was the thing, because he knew they could get even closer, and more than anything he wanted Will inside him.

As soon as he thought it Finn was reaching for the bottle Will had brought back with him, fumbling blindly until he closed a hand around it. He found Will’s hand and pushed the bottle into it, and when Will realized what Finn was asking he pulled back to look at him.

“It’s just hand lotion. Sorry,” Will said, but Finn just shook his head and hooked a leg around Will’s thigh.

“It’s fine,” Finn answered, then he surged up to kiss Will again. 

Will’s hand slid down his leg to hook behind Finn’s knee, pushing his leg up and open until Finn took the hint and bent both his knees to plant his feet on the mattress. He didn’t care how he looked, didn’t care about anything except getting as much of Will as he could before they ran out of time.

Will kissed his way along Finn’s jaw, then the underside of his chin and along his neck to his collarbone. He worked his way down the center of Finn’s chest, tongue sliding along warm skin and making Finn shiver whenever he found a sensitive spot. By the time Will reached his hipbone Finn was panting, fingers curled in the sheet and gripping hard.

When a hand closed around his cock Finn moaned and thrust up into Will’s grip, and he didn’t even mind when Will laughed at him. Not when he leaned in and huffed a warm breath against the head of Finn’s dick, then closed his mouth around it and swallowed Finn whole.

“Fuck,” Finn heard himself say, and he reached down to slide a hand into Will’s hair. It was just as soft as Finn figured it would be, and he had to work hard not to tighten his grip and try to get Will to move even faster.

It was distracting enough to keep him from coming right away and embarrassing himself, at least, and when Will pulled off to look at him Finn had to fight to hold back a whimper.

“Are you sure this is going to be enough?” Will asked, but he was already working the cap off the little bottle of hotel-issue lotion.

“Yeah…I…I’m sure,” Finn panted, forcing his eyes open to look at Will. “It’s fine, Will, really.”

He could tell Will wasn’t convinced, but he poured some lotion on his hand anyway, and when Finn angled his hips up Will swallowed hard and pressed a slick finger inside him. Finn sighed and arched up to get him even deeper, legs spreading even wider and he knew how he must look, but he didn’t care.

“Fuck,” he said again, then, “more,” and “please,” and Will laughed and slid another finger inside him.

His mouth closed around Finn’s cock again, working his length in time with his fingers. It was too much and not enough all at once, the wet heat of Will’s mouth and the slight drag of his skin against Finn’s opening where he wasn’t quite slick enough. Finn wanted more – he wanted Will to fuck him, even if it hurt – but before he could say so he felt familiar heat coiling in his belly, and he barely had time to murmur a warning before he was arching off the mattress and coming in Will’s mouth.

“Sorry,” Finn said, blinking his eyes open to watch as Will slid his fingers free. He spit into his hand before he looked up at Finn, then he shook his head and pushed come-slick fingers back inside Finn.

“Don’t be.” Will grinned and leant up far enough to press their lips together, letting Finn taste himself on Will’s tongue while he worked his fingers in a steady rhythm.

Finn moaned into the kiss, then even louder when Will pulled away to reach for a condom. He fumbled with the foil for a few seconds before he finally got it open, and Finn let out a shaky laugh and sat up to pull it out of Will’s grip. He slid the condom down Will’s length, gaze locked on Will’s face and watching his eyes roll back a little when Finn touched him.

He let go of Will and reached for the lotion, pouring some into his palm before he reached for Will again and stroked a few times. When Will was as slick as he was going to get Finn pushed him backward onto the mattress, then he swung a knee over Will’s legs to straddle his hips. Finn watched Will’s face while he took hold of Will’s cock and lined himself up, then he sank down until Will was buried inside him.

Finn’s eyes slid closed, but when he heard Will say his name he opened them. Only Will wasn’t looking at him; his eyes were shut, head back on the mattress and his hands running up and down Finn’s thighs while Finn rode him. Will’s lips parted and he breathed Finn’s name again, and something about the way he said it made Finn’s heart pound harder in his chest.

He caught Will’s hands where they were resting on his thighs, fingers threading together and squeezing, and Will opened his eyes to look at Finn. He didn’t say Finn’s name again, but his eyes were dark, pupils blown wide and intense and Finn bit down hard on his lip to keep from saying something stupid that he couldn’t take back.

Instead he picked up speed, thighs aching with the effort to keep up his rhythm. Will matched his pace, hands squeezing Finn’s hard enough to hurt a little, and when Finn leaned in to kiss him Will met him halfway.

His hands let go of Finn’s to grip his hips, and before Finn knew what was happening he was flat on his back and Will’s hands were pushing up under his knees again. Finn moaned and let Will spread him open, and when Will pushed back inside him Finn wrapped his legs around Will’s waist and held on as tight as he could.

They rocked together, Will’s face buried in Finn’s neck and Finn’s hands moving on Will’s back to try to get him even closer. Will’s mouth was moving on his skin, hot and wet and when his teeth grazed Finn’s Adam’s apple he let out a groan and clenched hard around Will’s cock. That got him a moan, so Finn did it again, then again and on the fourth time, Will thrust forward and came inside him.

For a while they stayed like that, Will panting and heavy and pressing Finn into the mattress. And Finn wasn’t in a hurry for him to move, but when Will finally pressed himself up on one elbow and gripped Finn’s cock, he moaned and came for the second time.

It was messy and kind of embarrassing, but Finn was too far gone to care. He watched as Will lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked his hand clean, heart pounding in his chest and when Will slipped out of him he bit his lip to hold back a moan at the loss.

Will climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom, and Finn closed his eyes and listened while he dealt with the condom and then turned on the faucet. A minute later he was back, sliding onto the mattress next to Finn and brushing a kiss against the corner of his mouth. Finn turned into him until he found Will’s lips, one hand on the back of Will’s head to hold him there while Finn kissed him.

Something warm and wet slid across his skin, wiping away come and what was left of the lotion. And it should have been funny, the idea of somebody like Will Schuester _taking care_ of Finn, but instead it just made him want more. As much as he could get, and Finn had no idea how much that was, but he wanted to find out. As soon as he thought it Will pulled back to look at him, his free hand coming up to trace Finn’s bottom lip with his thumb. 

“So I’d really like to see you again,” Will said, and when he let out a nervous laugh Finn’s heart did a little flip.

“Any time you want,” Finn answered, then he slid his hand around the back of Will’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.


End file.
